The present invention relates to inertial sensors such as for sensing a change in acceleration or deceleration. The sensors may be used in a wide variety of applications, such as in a vehicle safety system. For example, the sensors may be used to cause inflation on an air bag in a vehicle when the vehicle is subjected to deceleration above a predetermined amount.
Other designs of deceleration sensors or related apparatus are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,726; 3,688,063; Re 28,251 and 3,889,232 to L. Bell; 3,452,175; 3,452,309; 3,471,668; and 3,572,141 to D. Wilkes; and 3,567,881 to F. Dulmstra; and in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 751,859 and 751,858 both filed Dec. 17, 1976.